Mongwoo
by Daiogyu
Summary: anjing milik Mingyu hilang! terus tiba-tiba ada namja kurus yang duduk didepan apartemennya. siapa dia? darimana dia berasal? dia tidak mau berbicara! ugh! sikapnya sama seperti Wonu, tapi dia bukan Wonu. lalu dia siapa? gajelas sumpah ini summary apaaa (Meanie-Gyuwon-Mingyu-Wonwoo-Seventeen-Minwon) SMUT; NC17 -maybe (sequel updated)


**Dog Hybrid ver.**

 **Meanie – MinWon – GyuWon**

 **By. Lio'gyu**

 **For 17Foster**

 **.**

 **Warn : LEMON-NC(17)-BoyxBoy-**

 **.**

 **Cast :**

 **Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **Hong Jisoo**

 **Shiberian Husky *?**

 **.**

 **Imagine Wonwoo was a Shiberian Husky dog.**

 **I'll not tell you, when is Wonu will transform to a human.**

 **A black Shiberian Husky dog**

 **.**

 **Mongwoo**

 **.**

Hiruk-pikuk ratusan manusia yang berjalan kesana kemari tidak menganggu namja tinggi yang sedang mengamati seekor anak anjing berbulu hitam didepan _Pet Shop_ yang bertuliskan "Cat and Dog Shop"

Namja tinggi itu bernama Mingyu, seorang mahasiswa semester akhir yang baru saja pulang dari kegiatan kampusnya. Tubuhnya yang masih terbalut kaos dan celana training tidak sama sekali membuat dirinya terlihat norak bahkan pada jam sibuk seperti ini.

Ia baru saja pulang dari kegiatan clubnya, jam kosong dikampus memberikan kesempatan padanya berlatih untuk kejuaraan bulan depan. Seharusnya setelah pulang dari kegiatannya, Mingyu akan langsung pulang dan merebahkan dirinya di ranjang kesayangannya.

Tetapi semua itu tidak Mingyu lakukan hari ini, rasa sendirian di apartemen luasnya membuat dirinya berakhir di toko kecil di daerah Gangnam ini. Mingyu menatap lekat-lekat anjing Shiberian Husky kecil berrbulu hitam yang sedang balik menatap kearahnya, ekornya melambai-lambai senang melihat Mingyu.

Tiba-tiba kedua kaki depannya naik turun seolah memanggil Mingyu mendekat, tanpa sadar Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya menatap anjing kecil itu.

"Woof!"

Kedua bibir tipis Mingyu terangkat, menunjukkan taringnya yang hampir menyamai anjing Shiberian Husky didepannya. Jari-jari panjang Mingyu terangkat untuk menyentuh kaca penghalang dirinya dan Shiberian Husky kecil itu, anjing kecil itu mengangkat kaki kanannya tepat didepan telapak tangan Mingyu. Seolah mereka berdua sedang bersentuhan tangan.

"Hehe... sepertinya kau menyukaiku, bagaimana jika kau aku bawa pulang hm?" Mingyu kembali mengelus permukaan kaca itu, kemudian ia masuk kedalam toko.

Pegawai toko yang melihat pelanggan masuk langsung berjalan mendekati Mingyu-si pelanggan "Permisi, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya pegawai bername tag Hong Jisoo dengan ramah.

Mingyu mengangguk sekilas lalu menunjuk kearah anjing Shiberian Husky yang tadi dilihatnya "aku ingin anjing itu, berapa harganya?"

"anjing Shiberian Husky hitam itu? Harganya 70.000 won tuan"

Mingyu kembali mengangguk lalu mengeluarkan dompetnya "aku ambil dia"

.

.

.

"Cha.. kita sudah sampai, keluarlah" Mingyu membuka pintu kandang yang baru saja dibawanya, ia melepas jaketnya lalu ikut duduk dilantai untuk melihat anjing Shiberian Husky yang baru saja dibelinya.

"Hei, ayo keluar ckckck" tangan Mingyu terulur untuk memancing anjing miliknya keluar dari kandang, tampaknya anjing itu masih ragu untuk keluar menemui pemilik barunya.

Dengan gemas Mingyu menggendong anjingnya keluar dari kandang, lalu mengangkatnya.

"Dasar, kau ini! Sangat menggemaskan. Ah.. aku belum memberimu nama, hm.. kira-kira nama apa yang bagus untukmu ya?"

Mingyu mengelusnya dengan sayang, sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum senang.

"Bagaimana dengan Wonu? Cocok bukan? Nama yang manis untuk dirimu yang manis"

"Woof!"

"hehe, sepertinya kau menyukainya."

Wonu mengibaskan ekornya senang, lidahnya terjulur keluar menambahkan kesan manis diwajah kecilnya, hidungnya yang basah membuat Mingyu gemas. Ia menekan hidung kecil Wonu sebelum beranjak dari duduknya.

"aku akan membuatkan makanan, tunggulah disini ya?"

Tak berapa lama, Mingyu datang dengan semangkuk ramyeon ditangan kirinya dan sepiring dogfood di tangan kanannya. "Cha, makan lah. Aku juga akan memakan ramyeonku" kata Mingyu setelah meletakkan sepiring dogfood yang langsung disantap oleh Wonu dengan lahap.

.

Mingyu mengeratkan jaket tebalnya, tangannya terulur untuk membenarkan kerah kemejanya yang belum rapih. Setelahnya ia duduk dikursi didekat pintu apartemennya "Halo Wonu~ kau sudah bangun yaa.. tunggu aku ya, aku berangkat kekampus dulu"

Wonu menggonggong pelan sehingga tidak membuat ribut, sepertinya ia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan suasana tempat tinggal Mingyu.

"Annyeong Wonu" pamit Mingyu setelah melihat ke arah jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 09.00, pertanda kelasnya akan mulai 30 menit lagi. Mingyu melambai sebentar pada Wonu yang duduk diatas sandal rumahnya lalu menutup pintu apartemennya dan bergegas menuju kampusnya.

Anjing Shiberian Husky hitam itu menurut, ia memilih tidur diatas sandal rumah milik Mingyu yang terbuat dari bulu sehingga membuatnya nyaman untuk tidur diatasnya. Tak lama kemudian, Wonu tertidur sembari menunggu Mingyu pulang dari kampusnya.

.

CLICK

Wonu terbangun, wajahnya terangkat sambil menatap ke arah pintu apartemen yang tampaknya akan dibuka oleh seseorang, ekornya melambai cepat dan hidung basahnya kembang kempis memperlihatkan bahwa ia sedang _excited_.

"wonu aku pulang~"

Itu suara Mingyu, suara yang anjing Shiberian Husky hitam itu tunggu sedari tadi. Wonu menggonggong senang, tapi tak beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia menunggu Mingyu duduk dibangku yang biasa Mingyu duduki untuk memakai sepatu ataupun sandal rumahnya.

"Woof! Woof!"

Seolah mendengar permintaan, Mingyu berjalan masuk dan duduk dikursi. Tangan kanannya mengelus bulu-bulu lembut milik Wonu setelah meletakkan tasnya disebelah kanannya.

"Ada apa? Kau rindu padaku ehh?" goda Mingyu, Wonu mengerang lucu. Lalu ia mendorong sandal rumah Mingyu dengan hidung kecilnya.

Melihat tingkah manis Wonu, Mingyu tersenyum lalu memakai sandal rumahnya. "Terimakasih Wonu"

.

Suara percikan air terdengar dari dalam kamar mandi Mingyu, namja tinggi itu sedang membersihkan dirinya setelah berkutat dengan kegiatan kampusnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia keluar dengan _bathrobe_ dan juga handuk kecil yang ia sampirkan di lehernya.

Bibir Mingyu kembali terangkat untuk yang kesekian kalinya saat mendapati Wonu tengah tidur diatas kasur putih miliknya, mata coklat tua milik Wonu terpejam padahal telinganya berdiri saat Mingyu keluar dari kamar mandi.

Mingyu memilih mendekati Wonu lalu ikut berbaring disebelahnya, wajahnya berhadapan dengan Wonu yang masih terpejam. Mingyu mengelus Wonu dengan lembut.

"dasar anak nakal, jika kau tidur dengan posisi seperti ini? Bagaimana aku tidur? Bahkan dengan tubuh kecil seperti ini, kau hampir tidak memberiku tempat untuk tidur" ucap Mingyu gemas pada Wonu yang tidur di tengah-tengah kasur miliknya.

.

Tak terasa Wonu sudah hampir 5 bulan diadopsi oleh Mingyu, kini Mingyu tidak lagi merasakan kesepian yang selalu dirasakannya 4 tahun terakhir –tepat setelah ia memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri.

Seperti hari-hari biasanya, Mingyu duduk di kursi didekat pintu apartemennya sambil memakai sepatu kets kesayangannya ditemani dengan Wonu yang duduk tak jauh didepannya.

Mingyu tersenyum pada Wonu yang menatap kearahnya dengan mata polosnya "Wonu, hari ini aku akan pulang terlambat. Tak apa ya? Aku akan membelikanmu makanan yang enak hari ini ya?" Mingyu tau, walaupun Wonu tak menjawab tapi Wonu senang dengan tawarannya.

Wonu mengaung imut, ekornya berkibas-kibas dengan posisinya yang duduk tegap. Ekornya malah terlihat seolah sedang menyapu lantai, hal ini membuat Mingyu terkekeh.

"arraseo, aku pergi dulu. Annyeong Wonu" setelahnya, Mingyu kembali meninggalkan Wonu sendiri diapartemennya.

.

Sore menjelang, Mingyu tak pernah pulang selarut ini setelah ia mengadopsi Wonu. Karena ia merasa ia memiliki tanggung jawab pada Wonu setelah mengadopsinya, bahkan karena tanggung jawabnya itu. Ia tidak sempat mencari pasangan di umurnya yang sudah seharusnya menikah.

Jari-jarinya bergerak lincah menekan angka-angka yang tertera diganggang pintunya, didekapan tangan kirinya ada sekarton dogfood yang Wonu sukai. Mingyu menepati janjinya untuk membelikan makanan enak untuk Wonu sebagai tanda maafnya karena pulang terlambat hari ini.

"Wonu aku pulang~"

Seharusnya seperti biasa, Mingyu mendapati Wonu duduk diatas sandal rumahnya. Tapi sekarang Mingyu merasa janggal, tidak ada Wonu disekitarnya. Di kursi biasa ia duduk, di sofa ruang tamu, dikasurnya, ditempat tidur Wonu, dapur bahkan kamar mandi.

Wonu seolah hilang dari apartemennya, Mingyu berulang kali memanggil Wonu untuk mencari keberadaanya. Mingyu memutuskan untuk mencari Wonu disekitar apartemennya.

"Wonu! Wonu!" teriak Mingyu, keringatnya bercucuran dan _t-shirt_ hitamnya sudah basah hingga menempel mengikuti bentuk tubuhnya. Dalam hati ia berdoa untuk bisa menemukan Wonu.

Namun sia-sia, Wonu tidak bisa ditemukan dimanapun.

.

Sudah sekitar 3 hari Wonu hilang, Mingyu tidak berangkat kekampusnya 3 hari terakhir. Ia sibuk mencari Wonu yang hilang, sudah ratusan kertas dengan foto Wonu ia tempel disekitar apartemen. Tapi tak ada seorangpun yang menghubunginya.

"Wonu!" panggil Mingyu lagi, sudah hampir beribu kali ia memanggil nama Wonu. Matanya menyipit saat mendengar aungan anjing dengan pelan, jika ia tak salah asal suaranya dari depan apartemennya.

Kaki jenjang Mingyu melangkah dengan cepat, tetapi nihil. Ia bahkan tidak menemukan anjing Shiberian Husky hitam kesayangannya, melainkan seorang namja berambut hitam legam sedang meringkuk tepat didepan tangga masuk apartemennya.

.

"karena kau tidak bisa berbicara, untuk sementara ini tinggallah diapartemenku. Masih ada kamar kosong untukmu jika kau mau, aku tinggal sendiri disini. Jadi bersantailah" Mingyu meletakkan masakkan yang dibuatnya diatas meja, ia menatap sekilas namja berambut hitam yang sedang menunduk dihadapannya.

"setidaknya beritahu aku siapa namamu, sehingga aku bisa melaporkan pada polisi untuk mencari tahu darimana kau berasal" kata Mingyu lagi, seolah tidak digubris oleh namja itu. Mingyu menyodorkan sumpit dan juga daging yang telah dimasaknya.

"Ini, makanlah. Kau pasti suka"

Namja itu memegang sumpit dikedua tangannya, lalu menusuk daging itu dengan sumpitnya dan mengarahkannya ke dalam mulut kecilnya. Mingyu tersenyum tipis melihat cara makan namja itu.

' _sepertinya ia tidak bisa menggunakan sumpit'_ batinnya.

Merasa sedikit kasihan, Mingyu membuka laci yang berada disisi meja makan dan mengambil sendok lalu menyodorkannya pada Wonwoo.

"Gunakan ini, kau tidak akan selesai jika menggunakan sumpit"

Dan lagi-lagi, namja itu hanya mengangguk tanpa berkata sepatah kata apa-pun.

.

"sekarang, bisa beritahu aku siapa namamu?" ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya Mingyu bertanya pada namja didepannya, pikirannya kini tengah kacau. Bagaimana tidak? Wonu yang hilang entah kemana, lalu ia menemukan namja ini didepan rumahnya tanpa mengetahui siapa namanya, darimana asalnya, berapa umurnya, dimana rumahnya.

"Hei! Aku bertanya padamu" tanpa sadar Mingyu menarik bahu namja itu mendekat, tatapan matanya memandang namja itu intens.

' _manis juga'_ batinnya.

Namja itu memundurkan wajahnya, bibirnya terbuka seperti hendak berbicara, ia menggerakkan bibirnya tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Mingyu mengerutkan dahinya serius untuk membaca pergerakkan bibir namja dihadapannya. Seumur-umur ia belum pernah berinteraksi dengan orang bisu.

"Siapa? Yang jelas! Wondo? Wonsoo? Wonwoo?"

Namja itu mengangguk saat Mingyu menyebutkan namanya

"Wonwoo?" ulang Mingyu, namja itu kembali mengangguk menanggapi.

"Jadi namamu Wonwoo.. aku Mingyu, kau sudah hampir 4 hari tinggal dirumahku, tanpa tahu namaku. Sekarang kita sudah mengetahui nama satu sama lain, jika nanti kau sudah mau memberitahuku dimana kau tinggal. Jangan sungkan untuk mengatakannya padaku ya?"

Namja itu—Wonwoo mengangguk menanggapi permintaan Mingyu, setelahnya Mingyu beranjak berdiri.

"Ayo makan, kau belum sarapankan? Aku sudah menyiapkan _barbeque_ diluar" ajak Mingyu yang kemudian menarik Wonwoo berdiri dari duduknya.

Sesampainya di balkon, Mingyu mendudukan Wonwoo di kursi tepat disebelahnya. 4 hari tinggal bersama Wonwoo membuat Mingyu tau bahwa Wonwoo tidak bisa menggunakan sumpit dan juga makan makanan yang asin.

"ini" Mingyu meletakkan semangkuk bubur jagung dihadapan Wonwoo, "makanlah, aku akan memanggang sosis dan dagingnya dulu" kata Mingyu.

Setelah makan, Mingyu melihat Wonwoo menegak susunya pelan. Mingyu juga baru mengetahui bahwa Wonwoo menyukai susu putih, ia jadi ingat dulu Wonu juga menyukai susu putih yang selalu ia berikan setiap pagi sebelum berangkat ke kampusnya.

Jika diperhatikan, tingkah Wonwoo dan Wonu hampir sama. Mereka sama-sama duduk dikursi yang setiap pagi Mingyu duduki, sama-sama menyukai susu putih, dan sama-sama pendiam. Selama ini Mingyu hanya beberapa kali mendengar Wonu menggonggong itupun jika Wonu sedang marah padanya atau sedang senang, tanpa sadar Mingyu mengusak surai hitam legam milik Wonwoo.

"kau benar-benar mirip dengan sesuatu yang paling berharga untukku"

.

Kini sudah memasuki hari ke 13 Wonwoo berada dirumah Mingyu, jadi hampir 2 minggu yang lalu Mingyu menolong Wonwoo, dan hampir lebih dari 2 minggu pula Wonu menghilang.

Sejujurnya, Mingyu sudah tidak memikirkan anjing hitam itu lagi. Karena sudah ada Wonwoo sebagai penggantinya, jahat? Memang Mingyu akui ia memang jahat, tapi entah. Ia merasakan kehadiran Wonu ada pada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo sangatlah mirip dengan Wonu, walaupun dari segi fisik mereka berdua sangatlah berbeda. Akhir-akhir ini Mingyu sering memperhatikan Wonwoo, apapun yang Wonwoo lakukan sangat manis menurutnya.

"ugh!"

Mingyu membulatkan matanya saat Wonwoo tiba-tiba memegangi perutnya, wajah Wonwoo sedikit mengernyit seperti menahan rasa sakit. Entah apa yang ia rasakan, Mingyu ikut panik. Ia langsung mendekati Wonwoo yang duduk disofa.

"ada apa Wonwoo? Apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Mingyu khawatir. Wonwoo terdiam, matanya terpejam erat begitupula tangannya yang meremas perutnya.

"nggh!"

Lagi-lagi Wonwoo melenguh, Mingyu semakin panik saat Wonwoo mendongakkan wajahnya seperti pasrah pada sakitnya. "W-wonwoo-ya! Ada apa?"

GYUT

"a-apa ini?" Mingyu menatap telinga yang muncul dikepala Wonwoo dan juga ekor yang muncul dibagian belakangnya. Wonwoo mengerang saat Mingyu memegang telinga yang muncul dikepalanya, matanya terbuka dan langsung menatap Mingyu yang balik menatapnya.

"Mi-Mingyu..."

Untuk pertama kalinya selama Mingyu mendengar suara Wonwoo, suara berat yang bergetar itu memanggil nama Mingyu.

Mingyu mengusak surai hitam legam milik Wonwoo yang sedang menatapnya dengan sendu, Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya sensual. Tanpa sadar Mingyu memperhatikannya, membuat libidonya naik dari batas normal.

.

.

"Nghh.. Wonwoo-ya, kau manis sekali sama seperti Wonu" ucap Mingyu sembari langsung memasukan 3 jarinya langsung pada hole Wonwoo tanpa menggunakan lube. "Akhh! Ahh.. hiks" tubuh Wonwoo mengenjang setelah menerima rangsangan langsung dari Mingyu.

Mingyu tidak perduli dengan rintihan Wonwoo, ia menyukai sensasi ketat yang ia rasakan pada ketiga jarinya—Jika jarinya saja sudah seperti, bagaimana jika adiknya?

Tangan kanan Mingyu meremas milik Wonwoo yang sudah mengeras dan basah karena cairan pre-cum yang keluar, ia menariknya pelan kemudian mengocoknya dengan gerakan naik turun dengan tempo sedang untuk Wonwoo yang sedang menutup matanya erat menahan kenikmatan yang mendera di 2 bagian intimnya.

"Ngahh! Mmh.. mi.. mi.." Wonwoo meremas kaus hitam polos yang dipakai oleh Mingyu, tangan Mingyu tidak berhenti untuk memberikan pijatan-pijatan pada milik Wonwoo dengan cepat membuat sang empunya mengerang kenikmatan.

"akh.. shh.. mi—mi NHH!" Wonwoo datang, cairan semennya tumpah membasahi tangan Mingyu yang masih menggenggam miliknya.

Wonwoo mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan, matanya terbuka untuk melihat Mingyu yang sedang menjilati cairan miliknya yang masih menempel di tangannya.

Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Wonwoo, perlahan dikecupnya lembut bibir Wonwoo yang setengah terbuka. Lidah mereka beradu dengan intens sehingga salivanya menetes menandakan betapa dalam dan panasnya ciuman mereka, lidah mereka tidak berhenti bergulat berusaha mendominasi lawan mainnya.

Jari panjang Mingyu kembali mengelus hole milik Wonwoo yang sudah basah, dimainkannya dengan gerakan sensual membuat Wonwoo menggeram tertahan disela-sela ciumannya dengan Mingyu yang sedang membuka celananya.

"AKH! nnhh nhh... ngahhh!"

Mingyu memasukan langsung dua jarinya kedalam lubang Wonwoo, perlahan jari ketiganya menyelinap masuk kedalam lubang Wonwoo yang basah dan membuat Wonwoo bergetar dan mengeluarkan desahan nikmat disertai rasa sakit di lubangnya.

Tangan kiri Mingyu yang menganggur kini terarah pada milik Wonwoo yang lebih kecil darinya, tangannya mulai mengocok milik Wonwoo dengan ritme yang cepat hingga Wonwoo terus mengerang.

"ahhnn! Mingyu akh ahh!" Wonwoo mendongak dengan mata yang terpejam erat hingga menampakkan leher putih mulusnya yang terpampang jelas di depan Mingyu. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Mingyu mengecup lekukan leher Wonwoo dan menghisapnya hingga meninggalkan _kissmark_ yang ketara.

Lidah Mingyu bermain-main dari leher hingga kedua _nipple pink_ milik Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengerang, ia merasa merinding dibagian perutnya "nnnhh.. Mi-mingyu! Mingyu! NHH!" punggung Wonwoo melengkung diikuti dengan cairannya yang keluar membasahi perut dan tangan Mingyu.

Mingyu pun menjilati tangannya yang terkena sperma Wonwoo "manis.." gumam Mingyu sembari tersenyum tipis.

Wonwoo berusaha menetralkan nafasnya. Ia perlahan membuka matanya yang sedari tadi tertutup dan langsung memandangi Mingyu yang tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan tajamnya sambil menikmati spermanya yang tersisa ditangan besar milik Mingyu.

Setelah puas, Mingyu membuka bajunya yang sudah basah dengan keringat. Menampakkan tubuh semi absnya. Wonwoo terdiam, ia masih lemas karena permainan Mingyu tadi. "Kemari Wonwoo" kata Mingyu yang terdengar seperti perintah, Wonwoo menurut. Ia bangun dari posisinya dan berlutut tepat didepan Mingyu yang duduk di sofa, Mingyu menuntun jari-jari panjang Wonwoo untuk bermain di adiknya.

Namja bertaring itu melenguh saat Wonwoo memijat miliknya dengan pelan, Mingyu merasakan sentuhan panas di sekujur tubuhnya yang membuat dirinya seolah terbang karena nikmat.

"ngghh" Mingyu menggeram rendah, gerakan Wonwoo semakin cepat dan semakin membuat Mingyu menggila. Dalam ruangan luas itu, terpantul desahan-desahan dirinya yang begitu erotis.

Wonwoo menatap lekat pada iris hitam milik Mingyu, lalu merendahkan tubuhnya pada kesejatian Mingyu. Lidahnya terjulur bergerak memutari sekitar penis Mingyu, sementara tangannya meremas sofa yang menjadi dudukan Mingyu.

Wonwoo terus melakukan gerakan lidahnya berulangkali, membuat Mingyu frustasi. "Wonwoo-ah, masukkan kedalam mulutmu. Jangan menggodaku" perintah Mingyu lagi.

Akhirnya, Wonwoo segera melahap seluruh penis Mingyu kedalam mulutnya. Mingyu mengadahkan kepalanya merasakan sensasi hangat dan basah ketika penisnya berada didalam mulut Wonwoo. Pemuda itu menggerakan kepalanya dan membuat namja didepannya terus mendesah karena ulahnya.

Mingyu melenguh keras dan saat itu juga Wonwoo merasakan penis milik Mingyu semakin besar dalam mulutnya. Ia mempercepat tempo kuluman mulutnya membuat Mingyu tak henti-hentinya mendesah. Selang beberapa belas detik, Mingyu menyemburkan cairan spermanya dimulut Wonwoo.

Setelahnya Mingyu mengeluarkan penisnya dari mulut Wonwoo, namja bersurai hitam kelam itu membuka mulutnya sembari menjulurkan lidahnya keluar. Merasa asing dengan cairan yang baru saja masuk kedalam mulutnya.

Mingyu tersenyum tipis, ia segera mengambil beberapa lembar tissue dan mengusapkannya pada wajah dan mulut Wonwoo.

"mianhae, rasanya pasti aneh."

Wonwoo mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Mingyu yang memang benar baginya. Sesudah mengusap wajah Wonwoo, Mingyu menggendong namja yang lebih kecil darinya itu masuk kedalam kamarnya. Perlahan ia menidurkan Wonwoo dikasur Queen Size miliknya.

"tidurlah, aku tau kau pasti lelah" Mingyu mengelus surai hitam milik Wonwoo yang begitu halus ditangannya, ia tersenyum lebar saat Wonwoo memejamkan matanya disusul dengan hembusan nafas yang teratur.

Ia segera beranjak dari tempatnya, kakinya melangkah menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya dari keringat dan sisa-sisa sperma yang lengket ditubuhnya.

"ugh.. sepertinya aku harus solo untuk saat ini" lenguhnya saat melihat adiknya kembali berdiri.

—Kim Mingyu, bertahanlah. Kau pasti bisa.

THE END 

Jujur ini ga ada saya periksa ulang, takut makin dosa (GA)

Mian kalo ga puas.

Ini selingan WBBP doang

Buat ngikutin jejak beh kita si BSion.

Punya si Beh itu Cat gyu, punya saya Dog woo (NGAWUR WES)

Dah sekian dan terimakasih.

Annyong

June 1, 2016


End file.
